Ice cracks
by Summer Eclair
Summary: Inspired by chapter 394-395. In which Gray looses his sanity when he saw Juvia, lifeless just like a broken doll.
1. Chapter 1

Gray inhaled deeply as he gathered all his strength to keep moving. The said ice mage was now running with all his might towards where he last saw his fellow guildmates.

Turning into a corner, Natsu came into his line of vision, beside him was Gajeel. They both look exhausted, fighting over something that he couldn't hear through the distance.

He finally stopped, breathing heavely as a small smile appeared on his bruised face.

He was thankful to see those two idiots alive and brickering. Then, his eyes drifted around, looking for a certain blue-haired woman.

He spotted Lucy at the corner, she was crawling, and was trying to reach her hands forward.

"Lucy!" He called out, and jogged towards the blonde girl, Gray tried not to cringe when he saw her small, battered face directed towards him.

Natsu and Gajeel immediately hurried as well on her direction.

Gray was solely focused with Lucy as she was sat up by Natsu who came hurriedly on her side.

"Minna-san," she breathed softly, tears forming on the corner of her eyes. Gray stopped in front of them, his face softening.

When he was about to ask for Juvia's whereabouts, Lucy began weeping on Natsu's arms.

She tried to release herself from Natsu's embrace, still aiming to move (crawl) forward.

"Lucy," Natsu held her tightly, his eyes narrowing but later on he let her free. This time it was Gray who stopped her.

But before he could place a hand on her shoulder, he heard the spirit mage whisper, "Juvia..."

His eyes snapped and he frantically looked around, he focused his vision towards where Lucy want to go and there, they spotted the water mage.

She was half lying on her back, her small body was twisted from waist down.

His heart pounded rapidly inside his chest and shortly after, he was distracted by Lucy's soft cries as she attempted to reach for her friend.

His breathing hitched as soon as Lucy reached Juvia, without any indication of life from the water mage, Lucy's cries became louder.

Gray was staring stifly before Gajeel walked passed him, causing him to fall on his side as the said other black haired mage bumped on him unintentionally on his shoulder

"Fuck," Gajeel cursed, as he glared at the unconscious woman in front of him. He dipped down and gather Juvia in his arms. "Wake up." He commanded, patting Juvia's cheeks with his fingers. He tried to shook her with enough strength but the blue-haired girl didnt even budge.

"She's not breathing!" Natsu yelled as he followed suit, kneeling beside Lucy. Gajeel touched the side of Juvia's neck, and his eyes widened when he didn't feel any pulse beating.

Gray was staring on the ground before he gathered his thoughts and run towards them, he immediately clutched Juvia's hand and Gajeel knowing what to do, placed Juvia on the Ice mage's chest.

"That Demon," growled Gajeel and then he screamed in agony. Pulling his long hair as he rocked his upper body back and forth. "I-if only I helped her..." his voice was different, it held guilt and he, the Iron dragon slayer was blaming himself.

Gray couldnt believe whats in front of him. Everywhere there is chaos, everyone's fighting with all their might. This place is already a mess, a hell and Gray felt like loosing his grip on reality.

Gulping the lump on his throat, he placed a large, calloused hand on her small, pale face. "Juvia..."

"T-they said that ... some particles went inside her body when she defeated Keith. I think its the same with what happened with Laxus and his team." Lucy explained, sobbing as she tried not to think of a very negative way to describe Juvia right now.

"I..." Gray started and he wasn't ready to hear those informations, he was solely focused with the unconscious woman on his arms.

No... Juvia, this isn't happening. Not now, not here!

He placed her gently on the ground and all of them stared at him wonderingly.

His hands were shaking, and he could say that he must handle Juvia with the utmost care, he didn't plan on leaving her like this. Not like this.

He stared at her battered face and he realised how beautiful she is. He didn't mind the blood on her lips or the purple bruises starting to appear everywhere on her small face.

She is so beautiful. Even with her hair tangled and clothes tattered.

Gray felt his eyes blurred for a moment while Natsu called him.

"Hey Gray! Don't you dare lose it!"

Gray blinked his eyes. Sanity was slowly sleeping away from him.

Not her. Not Juvia. She's not going to disappear too.

He decided, after meeting with his father that he'll treasure this woman, no matter what. But now, is it too late for that?

Wendy's voice boomed behind them and for a moment Gray felt that there's still a hope.

"Wendy..." he muttered and the young mage understood whats he's trying to say. He was practically speechless. "S-save her." He's still giving effort to hold himself together.

Without a word, Wendy kneeled and began her magic.

They all waited and for Gray it felt like an eternity. He really wanted to see those big blue eyes right now, he wants to see that amazing smile on her lips, he wants to hear her call his name. That's all what he needs right now. Its her who he needs now.

Wendy began to sob as she held both palm in front of Juvia. "It's not working..."her small voice was shaking, her lips quivering.

"Juvia-san," her small voice called the water mage but she didn't get any response.

Gray kneeled in front of Juvia and withot any words, he began to shook her. "Juvia!" He screamed before patting Juvia in the face, slapping her in the process as he tried to double the pressure on his palms.

"Juvia..." his voice shook and his guildmates already know that Juvia might not respond to any of his call anymore.

"Gray," Lucy called him softly. "It's... It's useless... Juvia... s-she's de-"

Lucy pressed her lips together tightly when Gray shot him a glare.

"Shut up!" He cried, startling the others. He went back to Juvia and cupped her cheeks, his eyes widened in fright. "H-hey..." he called her softly before his shoulders slumped forward, his forehead bumping with hers.

Wendy gripped her elbows and Gajeel went to her side, he placed a hand on her shoulder. The young mage looked up at him, before she shook her head and sobbed into his abdomen.

"No, not you... Not you..." Gray heartbrokeningly repeated, he felt a stinging sensation on his eyes and seconds later, fat droplets of tears hit Juvia's closed eyes and cheeks.

Gray ignored how cold her skin is, telling himself that it was because of his own magic. It was all because of him, unleashing such coldness for everyone to feel his wrath.

"Bastard!" Natsu punched the back of Gray's head. "Control your powers!"

Right now, Gray could only hear Natsu frantic threats about him releasing his powers carelesslely. He couldn't care much right now.

Whats the most important right now is Juvia. No one else matters to him right now but her.

Suddenly, he sat up straight and pressed both of his palms on her chest. Seconds later, the Ice mage began pumping it.

"Come on..." after his third pump, he bent down and opened her mouth. "Juvia..." he said first before giving her air.

He felt electrocuted once his lips made contact with her, but without any further distractions, he began pumping her chest again.

One, two, three, he inhaled deeply before plunging the air on her mouth once again. He straightened up and looked for any sign of life from her.

Still there's nothing. Only her pale cheeks, closed eyes, messy hair, and opened thin lips.

His eyes watered when he released her face and it went limply to the side. "No way..." he chuckled unbelievingly, shaking his head as well.

Gajeel couldn't do anything else but to stare at the once lively friend of him. He felt sick with the sight of Juvia, lying unconsciously on the ground.

The Ice mage pumped and pumped until he felt his shoulders along with his muscled arms tightened in pain, his muscles were cramping and sweat was now tingling at the edge of his black spikes.

Soon, the rest of their guildmates found them, no one couldn't fathom how and why did this happen. All of them wore hurtful and shocked expressions.

Erza clenched both of her fist, stabbing her long sword to the ground.

They all gathered around Gray and Juvia. All of them staring with tears streaming down from their eyes.

Gray was non-stop. He looked so frail and broken to everyone. Master Makarov, stepped forward and grabbed his child's shoulder.

"Gray..." he muttered lowly but Gray still didn't stop. He bent down again and connected his lips with her cold ones.

"No..." he snarled and went back pumping air on Juvia's chest.

"Gray!" Erza thundered and with all her strength, she brought Gray up. The Ice mage struggled but he couldn't get out of Erza's grasp as soon as their other guildmates joined pulling him away from Juvia.

"Fuck it!" He shouted in range, "aren't we all nakamas in here?! Why aren't you doing anything! Why are you against saving Juvia!" He exclaimed, kicking his legs in the air.

Elfman succeeded on pinning him on the ground, the large man also had a hard time holding him firmly due to his insistent struggling.

They were all thrown on the air when Gray made himself ice cold, no one dared to touch him as he run towards Juvia again.

"Juvia!" He called, but before he could even reach her, a loud shot came and he hit the ground roughly.

Slowly, he felt his senses numbing away and with the remaining energy he had, Gray reached his hand outward and clutched the water mage's limp hand, he looked up and saw her being fussed over by their other guildmates, a sad smile graced his bleeding lips.

"Juvia, I-" but before he could even finish his sentence, everything around him went black.

* * *

.an: Sorry, did I mess up with your Gruvia feels? Since Juvia defeated Keith and she told Lucy about wanting to see Gray, this scenerio kept on laying eggs inside my brain. And I also think that this has a potential and now, here it is! Please review on what you think about. Im planning to continue this one if a lot of you would be interested on what Im going to write for this story. Ah, the scene where Gray kept on doing CPR with Juvia gave me the most feels, its a heart breaker to see Gray loosening his fight with Juvia's life. Thank you for reading! Btw, these are all inspired by chapters 394-395 :))


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Cracks 2

-—-

Gray sighed contendently as he watched the unconscious blue-haired woman in front of him.

Its been a month and a half since the Tartaros battle and they had won. Fortunately, all of them survived, including Juvia. And just a week ago, the antidote worked with the raijinshu and all four of them including Laxus was doing very well.

Another sigh passed his lips as he began twirling some of Juvia's blue locks, unconsciously, it became a habit for the Ice mage to play with her hair. His other hand then went on the pillow where her head was laid.

Gray's eyes softened as he silently talked. "Hey..." he called out to her, smiling faintly. "It's been so long, when are you going to wake up?"

Juvia Lockser laid quiet and unconscious on her bed inside the infirmary room in the guild. Her chest rising and falling in soft rhythm.

Gray closed his eyes and remembered what happened a month ago.

_He woke up with a jolt inside the infirmary room of the guild, he felt himself all covered with bandage and he smelt of ointment. He forced himself to stay awake but he still felt a little worn out._

_"Where are the others?" He asked and winced when he felt something painful on his back._

_The purple haired girl laid him down again. "They're all fine, Gray-san."_

_He opened his eyes and he shuddered when he saw nothing but darkness. _

_Kinana waved in front of his opened eyes. "Gray-san?"_

_"I-I can't see anything!" _

_The girl gasped and quickly called for help. Moments passed and his other (fully recovered) guildmates rushed to his room._

_"Gray," Erza, who's head was bandage called him. _

_He recognized the voice and he quickly searched for some answers. "Damn it! Its dark!"_

_The rest of his friends looked forlornly at him, "Gray, please calm down. Just relax and your sight will be back in no time." Master Makarov said, holding his son's arms._

_Gray bit his lip before plopping himself back on his mattress. "It's only temporary, we figured that you might lost your vision for awhile because of what happened back in..." Wendy explained and stopped on midsentence._

_That triggered something on Gray. _

_"Juvia!" He cried out, and he struggled to get out of bed once again. _

_"Please calm down." Erza said calmly but threat was threading with her tone. "She's fine. She's on the other room, safe and alive."_

_He breathed heavily and he let his guildmates lay him on his back once again. "Safe and alive..." he repeated with resolve, he closed his eyes._

_Erza's words soothed him quickly, and Juvia's smiling face flashed before his eyes. Soon, he drifted to sleep and the rest of the guild finally calmed down._

_His sleep lasted for two days and the whole guild and the rest of his nakama's had finally regained their usual gidiness._

_It was only Lucy and Juvia who are still unconscious. _

_A week passed and Lucy finally regained consciousness and Juvia was left all alone inside the infirmary._

_"I wonder when will you wake up?" He asked her one time. His eyes solely focused on her small face._

_Poryuska-san said that the poison from Keith entered Juvia's body. Being water herself, the particles had an easy access and quickly assaulted her body._

_The worst is, while she's unconscious and fighting for her dear life, one of the demons released its powers and it was a water type magic. It was black and poisoned and Juvia, including Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel and Levy were affected._

_Her suffering doubled and it blocked all the passages of air inside her body. And now, she's the only one who they are waiting to wake up._

_Her condition was stable but Poryuska-san said that her body might take a long time to recover. She also said that he might be a big help for Juvia, since he's an ice mage. There will be a time where her body will turn into water, and in that case, Gray needs to freeze her for a while so she can stay in shape, who knows what will happen if her arm turned into water and the cloth of her bed might sip her water in. Poryuska-san said that it might be better to prevent that from happening, poison was still inside the water mage and it might stop her water body from regenerating and she might lost her arm for real._

So here he was, looking out for her while he also take his time pondering about what he really felt about her.

His fingers itched to touch her cold skin and without any words he cupped her face.

Everything's clear for him. He won't let something like this happen again, he will protect her with all his might and will not fail this time.

What he only need right now is for her to be alive, he need to see her breathing, feel the warmth of her skin radiating against him.

His patience has build up and he told himself that he could wait for now for the right time for her to wake up.

His hands went to grab her left, smaller one. He gripped it tightly before pressing it close to his chest.

...

"She's in a coma." Master explained, sighing deeply as he watched Gray beside Juvia after he regained his vision.

"What we only need to do is to wait for her to wake up." He winced at the thought and sighed.

If only he could do something better than that...

_October_.

She was still quiet. Laying peacefully on her bed as he watched her chest rise and fall. Three months of waiting for her and he's still seated quietly beside her.

"Gray..." Lucy called him from behind, he felt a warm palm pressed on his shoulder.

He looked at her and he blinked. Together with Lucy, Natsu, Wendy and Mira, they all entered the infirmary room.

Seconds passed by, Gajeel, Laxus and Elfman followed. All of them holding a basket full of different kinds of flowers.

Gray stood up and gave room for the flowers as they placed it all on the counter above Juvia's headboard.

"Juvia loves flowers. We just don't know what kind is her favorite so we gathered it all and decided to put it all here." Mira smiled, glancing thoughtfully at the silent water mage, sleeping on the bed.

Gray bowed at them, his hands were in a tight fist beside him. Everyone in the room stared at him surprisingly.

"Thank you everyone."

_December_

She's still sleeping.

Fairy Tail decided to throw a small Christmas party inside the guild and the other guilds participated as well.

At the opening of the mini concert they've made for those who want to perform that night, Master Makarov dedicated a prayer for Juvia.

All of them went silent and prayed for her fast recovery. Soon, they all gathered at the stage hall, and Gajeel did the honors of performing the first act.

Gray stayed inside the infirmary. Holding onto the blue-haired girl's hand as he chose to drift to sleep together with her.

"Merry Christmas." He told her, smiling faintly as he closed his eyes and placed his head beside her.

_January_

Its a new year. Another party was held and everyone told Gray jokingly how killjoy he is for not celebrating it with them.

Even everyone wore their Yukata's and participated at the town's festival.

He wore a black Yukata and Lucy complimented him on how it suits him very we. "Its sad that Juvia would be missing New Year, and the fact that she would also miss seeing you in a Yukata."

He scowled grumpily, putting his palm on his cheek. "Whatever."

Before eight in the evening arrived, he was already back at the guild's infirmary. A few hours before, he was out with Natsu and made their annual tradition of writing their wishes on a paper before they hang it on a bamboo tree.

He remebered what he wished, his hands firmly around Juvia's.

_I wish for Juvia to wake up soon. We missed a lot of times together and she needs to make it up for me. Please._

_I want to talk to her. _

He blushed faintly, he didn't know that he could be that bold. Well after all no one knows that exept him, so he prayed again for Kami to hear his wish.

_April._

He looked at the mission board and chose his thirteenth mission since the New year began.

As soon as he cameback, he quickly checked on Juvia and talked to her. It became a habit, talking to her for the past few months. He enjoyed talking with her, even the said girl was not responding, only breathing and sighing.

They told him that she might be listening on what he is talking about and the thought only made him excited. It means that she's conscious and he regretted not doing it sooner.

He was sitting quietly on the small couch placed a few steps away from her bed. He was reading this book Levy gave him, saying that he might like it and soon he found himself taking interest on it.

He reached for his mug of coffee without looking at it, he sipped on it, his eyes still on the book.

Without any reasons, he glanced up from

his book to look at Juvia. Slowly, his eyes went back on the book again but his eyes quickly averted on her.

From his seat he saw her forehead wrinkled in slight movement, her eyebrows shotting up softly. He stood up, the book fell on the floor with a loud thud, and he forgot about it as he made his way beside her.

"Juvia..." he whispered, blinking his eyes as his hands were busy checking her hands and shoulders if they're moving.

Hope was shown on his face, his lips twitching into an excited grin.

"Juvia!" He couldn't hide his emotions as he lightly shook her shoulders. But soon he stopped it and realized that it might make the situation worst.

Her nose scrunched and he saw her lips opened in a small pop.

"W-Wa..." he heard a tiny, cracked voice. "Water..." it was raspy and low, Gray gulped. It was Juvia!

Soon her eyes slowly opened.

He was stunned to see her blue orbs open once again, it was brand new for him.

He smiled, and found himself holding a glass of water she's asking earlier. He wanted to thank Wendy later because she placed a glass and a pitcher of water beside her bed.

"H-here..." he offered to her shakily. Juvia remained unmoving. Her eyes staring up at the ceiling.

He leaned closer, he felt his face burn as he stared at her carefully. His nervous hands then placed the glass of water back on the table before cupping her cheeks as he hovered his eyes above hers.

Her eyes seemed to be a bit fuzzy at the moment, it was cloudy and it made him thought for a second if she's really awake.

Her eyes blinked and he saw that natural glow on it returned. She focused it and she saw him.

He smiled. "Juvia!"

The water mage manage to give him a small, strained smile, closing her eyes in relaxation when he pressed his forehead on hers.

"Welcome back." He told her, and Gray was not ashame of showing her how glad he is right now.

Without any thoughts, he pressed his lips on her forehead and Juvia was stunned for the first time since her last moment with him.

Her eyes watered at his warmth and she couldn't help but cry. "Im back..." she said in a husky voice and even it hurts her throat, she tried to speak again. "Juvia's home, Gray-sama."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ice cracks 3**

* * *

Everybody stared worriedly at Juvia. She was sitting on her bed as Poryuska-san examines her condition. The old lady frowned when she asked the water mage if she could show her, her powers.

Juvia smiled, agreeing as she sighed in concentration.

She chose to turn herself into water but nothing happened, her raised hand was still on its natural form. "Hm?" She looked anxiously at the old lady.

"Just what I suspected. Your powers might still take a lot of time to comeback."

"W-what do you mean, Poryuska-san?"

Gray went beside Juvia, looking furiously at the old lady. "What the hell does that mean?"

Poryuska glared at the Ice mage before continuing her explanation. "Its some of the effects. I have no other explanation for this, but regarding to your condition," she eyes Juvia. "Make sure that you won't stress out yourself. " she placed a wrinkled hand on Juvia's head and Juvia calmed down as Poryuska's hand glowed.

"I see another problem." The old woman said, closing her eyes before opening it and staring straightly at Juvia. "You may take a rest for now. Remember that you should recover fully and not stress yourself."

"Makarov, may I speak with you." She averted her eyes towards Gray. "And you."

Juvia slept as soon as everyone left the room. Master and Gray went to the office and waited for the old lady to talk to them. Soon, they were both surprised as Poryuska changed her mind and decided to talk to everyone instead.

The lady cleared her throat before speaking, everyone listened keenfully on her words.

"Im not sure but Juvia might have blocked some memories of her during your last fight. Good thing that you called me as soon as she woke up." She paused, walking back and forth as she think of some possibilities regarding the water mage's situation. "Those memories were stressing her so she chose to erase them out. The thing is, she might remember them as time passes by or something might trigger it back, but she may also forget and bury it forever."

"What memory?" Gray asked carefully.

"No one knows but Juvia herself." She glanced at Makarov. "And I think her powers would also return once her memories were back, but don't worry thats only my hypothesis. That's all. Makarov, I should take my leave now."

And with that, Master led her towards the doors. Everybody inside the guild was quiet, all of them worrying over the sleeping water mage.

.

Juvia's giggle filled the room, it was nice to hear her melodious voice once again. She was lively and upbeat, Gajeel smiled lightly as she talked at the water mage. Their topics varied but he observed that it never landed on the Tartaros war.

"Hey... do you not remember anything about the last fight?" He asked, taking the risks of triggering her memories.

Juvia thought carefully, looking up on the ceiling as she rake her memories. "Our fight against Tartaros, you mean Gajeel-kun?"

Right in time, Gray entered and heard her answer. Juvia's eyes brightened when he saw him place a platter of bread on her table beside the bed. "That smells so delicious, Gray-sama!" She clapped her hands in the air, Gajeel turned to look at Gray as well.

"I should take my leave now, talk to you later Ameonna."

Juvia beamed at him. "Sure, Gajeel-kun!" then she turned her attention to Gray who took the chair which Gajeel occupied earlier.

"Hi." He greeted her with a clipped tone. He leaned his back on the chair, his hands were firmly gripped on the arm rest.

The water mage smiled, her once pale cheeks were now burning with a pink hue. "Hi, Gray-sama."

Juvia is finally fine and Gray was left speechless and he doesn't even know what to tell her or what topic should they talk about, the Ice mage took a lot of effort persuading himself not to be so obvious before entering her room. He gulped, and Juvia saw how his ears became red when he finally looked at her straight in the face.

He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He closed it, only to open it again, and he found himself searching for the proper words he should tell or ask her about.

She giggled at his actions, cupping her chapped lips. "Do you have something on your mind, Gray-sama?"

"..."

"Well if you don't have, Juvia has; Juvia is happy to see you again! Even Juvia's unconscious, she felt how long it was since the last time she saw you."

His face warmed, Gray can't help but avert his eyes away from her. Juvia immediately understood his actions, her Gray-sama is only making the situation more akward in her opinion. She bit her lips nervously and that caught Gray's attention. "Juvia should apologize for not being around you for a long time. She's been sleeping here," she pointed on her bed. "and made you all worried for nothing."

He glanced back at her with soft eyes before shaking his head. "No way... of course Im going to worry, I mean all of our guildmates." He quickly covered up and Juvia's smile became a bit strained.

"T-thats what Juvia thinks too, really... Sorry, Gray-sama."

He noticed her discomfort and leaned forward. "I-I missed you too." He whispered and that made Juvia brightened once again.

She chuckled and the sleeves of her hospital gown rolled down revealing a large patch of grayish bruise on her arms.

"What's that?" He moved forward and extended her arms towards him. "Does it hurt?" He asked worriedly, looking on her eyes directly.

Juvia felt a thump inside her chest. Gray-sama... So close...

She inhaled and her nose caught his scent, it was the combination of menthol and the scent of fabric, fresh from the laundry. She loves it. She loves him.

"Poryuska-san said that Juvia's body might take time to heal and it wasn't normal for recovering such injuries. Juvia also got a few on my sides and back."

She finally leaned back and contained herself for a moment, 'Juvia should not take advantage!' She told herself.

"Juvia is not sure, but she thinks that she got it from the 'last fight' although Juvia can't remember anything."

He blinked and processed her answer for a second.

"Yeah, you did... " he finally replied and the image of her dying before him flashed back on his mind, he frowned deeply.

"Remember, its not your fault that my dad..." he was pained at the thought and cannot bring himself to continue.

"Dad? Who?" Juvia asked confusedly. "What do you mean, Gray-sama?"

"My Dad... You..."

"Y-you're dad? What about Gray-sama's dad? Did you meet him?" She bombarded him with questions. "What happened?" She immediately fanned herself as she felt her head go dizzy. She held up two hands on her head before burying it on her pillow. The ice mage stared at the pained blue haired mage, not knowing what to do but he calmed himself first before taking his actions , he pulled both of her hands off the pillow and hugged her instead. Juvia groaned as she felt another wave of pain on her head, squeezing her eyes shut as she did her best to surpress her tears.

One, two and three heartbeats passed, Gray felt her body became limp on his arms, she was sleeping numbly but her hands were fisted on his white coat. Gray's eyes widened as he continue to examine the girl on his arms.

He avoided the topic about his father since the last fight, he didn't talk to anybody about it except Master Makarov. Everybody in the guild learned about it but they chose to be quiet over it, knowing that Gray would not like to hear any words about the topic especially since Juvia was involved. They all agreed not to talk about it, and let Gray open the topic by himself when the time comes and they'll be happy to hear anything about it from him.

He laid her down back on her bed, putting her in what he think would be her most comfortable position. With a troubled expression on his face, he decided never to talk about it in front of Juvia and just focus on her recovery.

.

.

That afternoon, apart from the lively party they threw for everyone's full recovery, Master Makarov announced something that made the spirit of everyone drop to zero.

"The magic council wants us to report everything about what happened on our Tartaros battle. Many citizens of Magnolia were complaining on what really happened and we, Fairy tail are the only ones who can provide them with answers."

His eyes roamed around his children and continued. "From today on, each and everyone will have a daily journal that will be collected every fridays by Mira. You'lle include all your thoughts and experiences during the battle and it will be published in Magnolia's history! Some of them might critique us, but we Fairy tail, are going to prove them that were a one strong family and we fought against the enemy with all our might to protect the continent! Aye!"

The whole guild became loud and the whole place was once again boozed with beers and booming sounds.

"Its a good thing actually but the only difficult thing is that we need to report and that means that the council had their eyes on us once again." Erza commented.

On the other hand, Juvia was fidgeting non stop on her seat, biting her lip nervously as she cracked her mind open since she knew nothing about the battle actually, her mind stopped on before they were dragged up by Tartaros HQ, and aside from that, everything is a mystery to her.

"Did Juvia lost the fight quickly?" She asked herself quietly, what on earth she did during the battle that she cannot remember anything about it?

Was she that weak?

"Hey," Gray tapped her shoulder, and her once troubled face lit up, her cheeks becoming rosy. Maybe her Gray-sama can help her.

* * *

A week passed and Juvia still hasn't wrote anything on her journal. Her wide, blue eyes were staring unmovingly at the piece of paper in front of her, placed atop of the table were her light blue pen was also placed.

Her fingers drummed quietly on the wooden surface of the table, her eyes softening dramatically when she figured that she can't really remember anything after they got dragged up into their enemy's base. A long sigh escaped her lips before she looked forward and saw a certain dragon slayer walking to her direction.

She smiled fondly at the sight of her best friend. "Hi, Gajeel-kun!"

The said young man took the seat beside her before placing his elbow on the table, his palm pressed firmly on his cheeks.

Up close, Juvia noticed a faint reddening on his face, her eyes then widened, panick arose as she slapped her hands on his arms, his balance was caught off and his elbow slid forward, his chin making contact with the hard table.

She gasped in concern while he glared in return.

"Why are you so red, Gajeel-kun?" She asked him carefully as he straightened himself from his seat, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Hmph,"

This time she squinted her eyes and the water mage is now determined to know whatever reason he has on why he was acting like this.

"Did something happen between you and Levy-san?" She asked, knowing that the matter might involve the bookworm.

He blinked his eyes and looked away immediately, his ears were both red.

"I..." he gulped. "We..." he inhaled and faced the water mage. "She gave me air during the battle."

"Air?"

"I meam the water is poisoned and I was out of breath and she..." his face reddened, his eyes blinking non stop.

"So?" She asked quietly as Gajeel tried his best not to stutter in front of his friend.

"Damn ameonna, why are you so damn slow?!" He shouted involuntarily, Juvia stared at him in shock.

"W-what did Juvia do?"

"I get it." He surrendered and looked at her lazily. "Your head was really damaged after all."

Her brows shot up and in second she bolted up, her chair gave out a heavy clatter on the ground. "..."

She was just staring with wide eyes at the Iron dragon slayer, her chest heaving. "What's wrong with Juvia?" She asked, her voice trembling as well as her fists on her sides.

Her sudden outburst made Gajeel's own red eyes widened. After all, he didn't mean it the negative way.

She blinked her eyes and sighed. "For a week," she paused and her eyes softened, her arms now crossed in front of chest. "Juvia has nothing to write on her report. Juvia can't remember anything and-" she suddenly stopped and a loud clap of thunder echoed outside the guild. Her gaze went to Gajeel's face, her tears spilling abundantly from her eyes. "Im sorry," then she headed oit of the guild, not even bothering to look back on her best friend.

* * *

The pressure was killing her. Juvia only stared at the soft padding of rain drops on her window.

Her fingers were laced firmly on her hands, her face blank and pale. She was taking a week of vacation from all the mess she had done since she recovered.

It's been two months since her recovery and she was all back to normal. Except her powers and memories. She was now healthy and improving from the outside but actually deep inside her, she is still the same Juvia who was battered and bruised from the war.

Its obvious that she only stays inside her apartment or maybe sometimes get out to have some peace of mind at the guild. She was bored to death and Mira remimded her that she didn't have to write down what she can't recall doing at the fight.

She wants to whack her own head open and searched for her own mystery. Juvia sighed and was about to throw her blue notebook back on her closet when her doorbell rang.

She spun around and in seconds, she's finally opening her door. Gray stood straightly in front of her, his eyes were soft but calculating.

"Not going to the guild?" He asked as Juvia stepped aside and let him inside.

Gray appeared to have bought some groceries for her and her eyes widened. "Uhm," she bit her bottom lip, closing the door before following him on her kitchen's counter top.

"Is that for Juvia?"

He only smirked and proceeded on arranging the items inside her fridge. She flails her hand as she realizes what he is doing. "Not again, Gray-sama."

Gray had been doing the same routine for a month, being a good friend he is (that's what he thinks he is), he volunteered to get Juvia everything she needs, after all the water mage was jobless after everything had happened to them. She can't go to missions because of her powerless state and everyone know, especially Gray, that it was very dangerous, and he will not risk her this time.

She shyly grabbed his hands and brought them down on his side. "This is too much... Juvia's fine even without this." She pointed at the foods.

"Who are you kidding?" He ignored her protest and moved her gently aside by placing his large hands on her shoulders, Gray felt a throb on his chest but chose to ignore it.

"Just thank me if that will lessen your guilt."

"B-but..."

"Heh, another protest and I'll leave." He warned, knowing that Juvia wouldn't want to ruin his good mood. Juvia quickly nodded and said a small 'thank' you to him.

"No problem." He smiled and went back to his task. "Just sit there and watch, I'll cook something for you."

The water mage followed his orders and sat calmly behind the counter top, observing Gray carefully as he began to move around her kitchen area.

Juvia felt so light at the moment, her worries were gone. She found herself smiling as she glanced at Gray's back. The ice mage is so attentive but it still bothers her why is he acting like this.

Maybe something happened between them that she can't remember? 'W-what if Gray-sama finally confesed and-'

Her day dreaming was cut off when she heard something sizzling, she blinked and now saw Gray's bare back. He had gone stripping again and Juvia couldn't stop her giggles.

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, biting his lower lip as blood rushed on his face. 'What the hell am Idoing?!'

He finally took a full glance at her, placing a boyish smirk on his face. She was staring at him with her eyes in half moons, her face glowing from her cute smiles.

"What so funny?" He asked her offendedly, faking his tone as he went back on his cooking.

Juvia pursed her lips forward and started drumming her fingers on the counter top. "Nothing," she smiled brightly up at him, her voice soft and playful.

Minutes passed and he finally placed his master piece in front of her. Juvia might be labeled as a pervert but who wouldn't be staring at the handsome Gray Fullbuster instead of the mouth watering food he made, his skin glistening with sweat and body exposed to her.

She blushed and blinked her eyes, she averted it away and gulped. Gray noticed her discomfort but was left confused because normally, Juvia would even swoon from this type of display.

"Ju-juvia will get the plates." She stuttered and she clumsily got out of her stool she was about to land face first at the floor when someone grabbed her by the waist and she was hoisted back on her feet. She moved her head to face Gray but was surprised to see his eyes instead.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his breath was gently brushing against her upper lip. She gulped and looked down on how close they are.

She could feel his muscles rippling on her sides and she thought that if she had powers right now, she would really melt at the moment.

She stared up on his black eyes and Juvia sighed, nodding slowly and looked away again, her cheek brushing against his lips.

He inhaled and closed his eyes, Gray's senses became all numb for a second and all he could think and feel is Juvia so nicley close to him.

"Gray-sama..." she breathed out and his grip on her waist tightened. She swallowed the lump on her throat before opening her lips up to him. She looked at him condusedly.

It was a dream come true for her right? Then why is she having this feeling that she doesn't deserve all of this?

Guilt quickly spreads inside her and for some unknown reasons, she wanted to pull away from his embrace and cry.

But before she could even make some of her actions, Gray's lips already sealed hers. Her eyes widened as the ice mage leaned down further, their lips were pressed deeply against each other and Juvia felt her hot tears forming from the corner of her eyes.

He placed his arm around her back so she could have some support but in seconds of their kiss, he could feel her legs giving up. And Gray, being the gentleman in his own way, held her close to his chest without removing his lips on hers.

He opened his mouth, and his tongue licked her lips. Juvia felt a jolt and she feels so light, her mind and heart was now clouded with thoughts and emotions she only knew from her dreams.

She opened her mouth to inhale and Gray took the chance to slip his tongue inside. Gray groaned from her sweet mouth, his palms were now pressing at the small of her back.

It was Juvia who pulled away first, panting heavily on his face and Gray only stared at her.

Gray couldn't hide his amazement when he saw how lovely Juvia is, at that moment. He leaned down again and pressed his forehead on hers while the blue-haired girl closed her eyes and calmed her self, blood was rushing to her whole face.

And in that moment, Gray Fullbuster thought that there's no backing out and he's not letting her go this time. He held her face lovingly and smiled down at her._  
_

* * *

**A/N: *DODGES HATES AND RANTS* Im sorry for the long wait guys! I really want to update but I couldn't because Im pretty busy, but I'll assure you that I will not abandon any of my Gruvia Fics! He he :) tell me what you think about this chapter :) thank you!**

**And oh, I think that Fallin' by Janno Gibbs is the best song to describe Gray during the last part of this chapter :) listen to it and be prepared with feelsxzx! Thank you for the nice comments, I really appreciate it *hugs everyone* If I have time i would really like to talk to each one of you and personally pm you so I could thank you properly!**

**Love rival will appear next chapter so stay tuned! Thank you again and Im really sorry for some grammar mistakes or punctuation or everything that has an error.**


End file.
